Recuerdo a Renji
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Han pasado los años Renji a muerto, las reflexiones de Rukia en su funeral.


_**Bueno hace rato tenia ganas de escribir sobre Renji, y en este fic trato de plasmarlo como un ejemplo de superación, es muy corto, pero creo que la idea esta intacta.**_

_**El estilo narrativo que utilizo es algo un tanto improvisado, no me culpen, me gusta experimentar, jeje.**_

_**Bleach le pertenece a Kubo y a su equipo.**_

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo a pasado, habrán sido doscientos años o tal vez trescientos, eso me da igual, no lo recuerdo, y últimamente, no recuerdo muchas cosas.

Capitana, bienvenida. Pase por aquí – en lo alto de una colina, al borde de un precipicio, un sacerdote espera a la única persona que vendrá.

Los siglos han drenado poco a poco mi sangre, en mi cabeza aun retumban los ecos de mis amigos muertos, pero no los recuerdo, mi memoria ya esta fallando, ¿estoy vieja?.

Comencemos con la ceremonia – el sacerdote comienza con sus plegarias mientras la mujer se hunde en sus pensamientos

¿como es posible que en este lugar exista la muerte? - es lo que se repite mi cabeza sin parar - pero la muerte es una cara conocida, tal vez es la única cara que no he podido olvidar, la cara de la muerte.

El capitan Abarai Renji fue un héroe, el cual peleo por la salvación de la sociedad de almas …..– el discurso continuaba, la mujer limpiaba de vez en cuando el sudor en su frente.

Que vacíos son los halagos, la gente prefiere ofrecernos una medalla que una amistad verdadera, ¿de que nos sirve ser héroes?, si morimos solos, recuerdo que alguna vez me llamaron héroe, a mi también, pero no recuerdo por que.

El peleo a lado de los legendarios Ryokas, invadieron Hueco Mundo y…… - el monologo continuaba, la palabra Ryoka provoco en aquella mujer una vertiginosa melancolía que la lleno de nauseas.

Esta sensación de sentir que algo se me olvida, es terrible – mi cabeza retumba, mi piel inmortal ya ha comenzado a marchitarse – por mas que intento no puedo recordar, pero aun veo los ojos de aquel chico, su sonrisa, aun lo veo peleando para salvarme, no recuerdo su nombre.

Aun veo la sonrisa de aquella joven de cabello naranja, que volvió del infierno del terror, aun escucho la voz de el chico que se desentendió de su odio genético y peleo a nuestro lado, aun siento el abrazo fantasma de aquel gigante.

Me es difícil incluso, recordar el rostro de mi hermano, pero logro retenerlo en mis retinas, por que era como ver la cara de la luna.

¿Quiere decir unas palabras Capitana Kuchiki? – aquel hombre saca de sus remordimientos a la mujer.

Nunca se lo dije pero ….- hago una pausa para decirlo antes de que la muerte también me alcance – siempre lo recordé – el sacerdote me mira sorprendido, por esa declaración – todos los días desde que lo conocí, siempre hubo algo que hizo que me acordara de el.

Cada vez que veo la pobreza en las calles, la desolación aderezada de mediocridad eterna y veo a un niño sonreír en medio de la nada, yo recuerdo a Renji.

Cada vez que miro el gesto furioso de los jóvenes sin esperanzas ni futuro, llenos de hambre de triunfo yo recuerdo a Renji.

Cunado escucho a ese bebe queriendo hablar o dando sus primeros pasos, yo recuerdo a Renji.

Cuando veo a esa madre solitaria, arando la tierra y golpeando con el mazo, siendo lo única esperanza que sus hijos tienen, yo recuerdo a Renji.

Estoy cansada y vieja, pero no me rindo, el no se rendiría, cuando eso pasa, yo recuerdo a Renji.

Cuando me cubro del frió, yo recuerdo a Renji.

Cuando el calor me derriba, yo recuerdo a Renji.

Siempre que alguien alcanza una estrella, siempre que alguien vence a un demonio, siempre que alguien se atreve a sonreír antes de morir, yo recuerdo a Renji.

La ceremonia ha terminado, en el atardecer solo queda una tumba, una dama y un precipicio voraz, como la muerte que los observa.

Recuerdo a Renji sempre que estoy parada en el atardecer, acabo de recordar, que nunca le pude decir todo lo que quería.

El siempre pensó que yo era la estrella a la que el aullaba el perro le aullaba, pero eso es un error, la estrella era el, yo era el aullido y el perro era la vida de mierda que nos termino separando, pero nunca lo olvide.


End file.
